Whipped Cream
by Annie Tatterton
Summary: Denmark and Norway are cute fluffy cuties. Kisses are sweet but whipped cream kisses are sweeter.


The loud **smack **of the door slamming shut made the blonde jolt awake. Said smack was followed by the sound of someone cursing and cussing as they struggled to lock the door back and a soft smile etched itself onto the boy's face. "Denmark?" He called out with a sleepy yawn. The dim glow of the TV gave the small teen on the couch a slightly blue-ish tint as he untangled himself from the pile of blankets on and wandered towards the source of all noise.

"Norge!" The older of the two exclaimed suddenly wrapping his arms around the small nation from behind and picking him up just as he walked in the kitchen.

"Denmark!" Norway shouted in mild panic as he thrashed in the other's grasp. "Put me down you faggot." He snapped. Denmark chuckled as he did just that, setting the pale blonde down in front of him on the counter top. Without warning Matthias leaned down, pressing his lips against the other teen's. Norway smiled slightly into the kiss feeling the older nation's spiky hair brush softly across his cheek as he pulled away.

"Who's the faggot?" Denmark smirked running his thumb across Lukas's cheek, ignoring the scowl shot at him. "It's so fucking cold." He complained hiding his face into the other blonde's shoulder.

"I told you not to go outside tonight." The younger scoffed rolling his eyes Matthias's actions.

"But Norge…"The older teen whined nuzzling his face into his shoulder.

"But nothing." The other snapped shoving Matthias away from him and moving to scrounge through the refrigerator. "There's nothing to eat in this fucking house." Lukas sighed resting his head against the cool metal of the appliance.

"Hmm…We have ketchup...leftover halibut from Wednesday…a some pickles…and a container of cottage cheese." Denmark hummed leaning over the other blonde to examine the contents of the fridge for himself.

"Yes, as I said we have nothing to eat." Norway huffed, ignoring the red tint that spread across his cheeks. He growled irritably, shuffling away from the older teen to hop back up on the counter.

"Hey wait I think I found something!" Matthias cheered happily. He reached behind some of the almost never used condiments, smirking wickedly at the Norwegian as he grabbed tall can.

"What is it? I swear to God Matthias if its fucking mayonnaise again I'm going to kick you out into the snow." Lukas grumbled crossing his arms of his chest.

"Close your eyes Norge." Denmark said with a grin.

"Tch. Why should I?" The younger demanded glaring at his counterpart. "And what's behind your back?"

"I said close your eyes." Matthias snapped this time making Norway blink in surprise. Den may act like a complete and total idiot…95% of the time but he still held onto the seriousness and the "pillage-and-destroy" mindset from his Viking days. The fact his voice gained that harsh, commanding tone now sent a shiver down the smaller nation's spine and he obeyed. "Good boy. Now open up." The Nordic said with smirk, shaking the can as he did so.

"Wh-"Lukas's question was cut off by the fluffy substance filling his mouth. There was a second of hesitation where Norway sat stock-still. Tasting the creamy substance to determine just what was now occupying his mouth, before his violet eye snapped open. He cast a wary glance at Denmark before swallowing what was left of the whipped cream in his mouth.

"How's that?" Matthias grinned. He watched the teen lick his lips, narrowly missing a fleck of cream just beside his mouth, before answering his question.

"Fine." Lukas stated noting meeting the other teen's eyes. He jumped in shock as the blonde's face descended on his own and a warm pink tongue swiped across just beside his lips. A dark blush flooded the younger's face and Denmark smirked victoriously.

"You missed at spot." He chided happily moving his arms around either side of Norway's small body on the counter top. Matthias was so focused on his little Norwegian's adorable blush he missed the pale hand creeping toward the abandoned whipped cream can. The thought his sweet little Norge might be planning a revenge of sorts did occur to the enthusiastic Dane. The fact the petite blonde wouldn't meet his piercing blue eyes was attributed to the fact he'd managed to get his sweet Norge all flustered, not to the idea he may have been preparing for the best moment to attack.

Therefore, it came as a surprise, to the older teen, when he felt the cream being spread across his lips. Now it was Denmark's turn to blink in confusion as Norway leaned in close, sealing their lips together over the soft whipped topping. A soft growl left Matthias's mouth as he felt Lukas's tongue licking away the cream from his parted lips. A hand made its to the back of Norway's head, closing the distance between them and deepening the kiss forcefully.

What seemed like only an instant later the Lukas pulled away, a hint of a smile tugging at his face. "I think I prefer my whipped cream," He rested a hand against Dane's cheek. "Like that." The younger teen said with playful glint in eyes. Warm hands wandered down, resting against the small male's hips.

"Mmm…I'd have to say that was pretty satisfying." Denmark chuckled softly. "But," He whispered quietly. "I think I know a much better way to eat this delectable topping." The spiky haired blonde practically purred. A yelp escaped Norway's he was lifted from the counter and over the Dane's shoulder.


End file.
